


Exhibitionism

by kittenfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfiction/pseuds/kittenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry really just liked doing things the /fun/ way.</p><p>That's how they ended up in the movie theater-- That's how they ended up fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part one of a series I was working on. 
> 
> I doubt I'll ever finish that series, but I still liked the oneshot.

Harry looked over at Louis through his curls and chuckled before taking another sip of the large milkshake before smirking. ”See? No poison.” Louis chewed onto his lower lip and looked over at Harry before shrugging. ”They could have. The waitress was giving me a mean look.” Harry laughed before grinning, “I think her face is just made like that…” 

Louis giggled before taking a sip of the milkshake. He hummed happily before laughing. ”It’s normal for people’s noses to be pointing up that much?” Harry shook his head and chuckled. ”You should really learn to be nicer to people.” Louis shrugged his shoulders. ”Not my fault if her face is fucked up.” Harry’s mouth dropped open before shaking his head and taking another sip of the milkshake.

“I’m damn happy you find me attractive, because you’re a bitch.” Louis moved his fingers to move the lock of caramel fringe from his eye. ”Always a charmer.” He gave Harry a wink before taking another sip of the shared large milkshake. ”The movie starts in a bit. We need to hurry before we miss anything.” Harry pulled back from the straw and broke out into laughter, his hands slapping onto his thighs. ”You act like we are going to watch the movie.”

~~

The two boys walked up the stairs in the darkened theatre. The movie didn’t start yet, but the previews were on. Louis slid into the seats first. It was the top left of the theatre, in the seats that were only two beside each other. The seats they always sat in. Harry plopped down into the seat beside Louis and smiled. 

“What movie is this again?” Louis looked over at Harry and laughed before rolling his eyes, “Ted.” Harry nodded, his curls falling in his face slightly. He moved his arm around Louis’ shoulders and Louis leaned his head down onto Harry’s shoulder as they watched previews for movies coming out soon.

This was a game the two liked to play. They liked doing things in public. They liked the thrill of almost being caught. They even liked being caught— which has happened twice now. Something about it drove them crazy. It all started back when Louis was being a tease and Harry got aggressive. It is just one of those kinks the both shared. 

They didn’t go straight in for it, no, they waited until the movie had already began. They waited until the theatre was filled with people. If there was no one around them, they would simply move. Though, tonight, the theatre was nearly packed. Probably because of the fact that it was late and a Friday night. They should probably try hiding who they are better, but it’s dark in the theatre and figure they are safe.

Louis still had his head on Harry’s shoulder, though he slowly brought his hand to Harry’s thigh. He began to rub his hand up and down, causing Harry’s body to tense up slightly before humming lowly. Louis smirked and ran his fingertips up to the small bulge in Harry’s jeans. He cupped the bulge and began to palm him. It only took a few times before Harry’s bulge was much larger. 

Harry brought his lips down to Louis’ ear before whispering; “Let me please you.” Louis bit onto his lower lip before nodding. It was a small nod, but the nod was enough for Harry to slip from his hold and get down onto his knees on the cold theatre ground. He slid over in front of Louis and slowly spread his legs apart so he could be between his legs. Harry unbuttoned and unzipped Louis’ tight jeans and slid them down only enough to pull his shaft from behind his pants.

Harry looked up at Louis and smirked, “No boxers?” Louis gave him a wink before holding his finger up to his lips to tell Harry to keep quiet. That was the thing. They kept quiet unless the movie got loud. They always chose a comedy or an action movie. Harry nodded obediently before wrapping his long, slender fingers around Louis’ member. He slowly moved the tip of his tongue around Louis’ tip, resulting in Louis gripping one of his hand’s fingers into his curls.

The curly-haired bloke moved his lips around Louis’ tip and sucked onto it slightly, teasingly. Louis swallowed hard and bit onto his lower lip. Harry swirled his tongue around his tip once before moving farther down his length. Louis’ grip in his curls tightened as Harry began to bob his head up and down.

Harry’s placed his hands on Louis’ thighs and gripped onto his thighs over his jeans as he bobbed his head up and down. He sped up his bobbing and sucked harder. Harry gagged aloud on accident; Louis quickly coughing to cover it up. He looked down and Harry looked up at him through his curls. Louis gave him a quick wink before pulling up on his curls. 

Harry caught the meaning and pulled off of his shaft and nodded. While on the cold ground, he undid his pants and pulled them down, almost to his knees. He chewed onto his lower lip before holding up two fingers. Louis looked around a bit before placing the fingers in his mouth and wetting them. Harry licked across his lips before bringing his fingers down to his entrance. He slowly slid one in before the other. He bit onto his lower lip as he slowly moved them inside of himself. 

He didn’t finger himself long before Louis flicked the top of his head. Harry looked over at Louis. Louis raised his eyebrow before giving him a look that read ‘don’t have all day’. Harry nodded obediently before slipping his fingers out. His eyes searched across the crowd of people. He decided the best bet was to wait for a moment that they laugh. 

It took about two minutes before something happened that caused the audience to laugh. Harry took the opportunity to slip up and sit on Louis’ thighs. He looked around and when he realised no one was looking, he raised himself and smirked as Louis moved his tip to press against Harry’s tightened muscle. Harry licked across his lips before biting onto his lower lip as he slowly moved down Louis’ length. 

He whimpered as he pressed against Louis’ hips. Louis put his hands on Harry’s hips and gripped onto his hips to warn him about the volume of his whimpers. Harry nodded without looking at Louis and slowly moved his hips in a circle. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped into the empty seat in front of him. Harry tried not to be loud, mainly just breathing lowly. But that was until he moved an inch to the left and Louis’ tip pressed against his bundle of nerves.

Harry let out a loud whimper, one that Louis loudly coughed over. He gripped his hands tighter on Harry’s hips. He nodded again before slowly moving up and down, letting his tip continually hit against the bundle of nerves. Harry could feel eyes on him that wasn’t Louis’, which got him more heated. He started to move a little faster up and down. The whimpers started flying from his lips before he could stop them— luckily Louis quickly covered Harry’s mouth with his hand to muffle the whimpers.

Louis kept his hand over Harry’s mouth and the other on his hip. He tightened his grip on Harry’s hip before thrusting himself upward once. He kept his hold on Harry’s mouth as Harry’s back arched away from him and his muffled whimpers got a little louder. He could tell that Harry was close, insanely close. He bit onto Harry’s shoulder over the material of his shirt as he thrusted himself upward again. Harry’s head lolled back as a muffled moan fell from behind Louis’ hand. 

Harry’s stomach tightened as Louis hit harder against his bundle of nerves. He bit hard onto his lower lip, causing a small amount of blood to fall onto his teeth. Harry’s body shook slightly as he came into his boxers. Louis groaned under his breath as he felt Harry tighten around his member. He bit down onto Harry’s shoulder as he thrusted up one last time and the sticky liquid spilled inside of Harry. 

Harry took a few moments to ease out his breathing before pulling himself up before getting back onto his knees. He slowly slid his boxers and trousers back over his arse. He slowly sat back up on the chair before looking over at Louis who had fixed his pants already. Harry looked over in the direction that he felt eyes watching him before. He chuckled as he saw a girl, probably around their age, with eyes twice the size any normal eyes would be. 

Harry smiled before winking at her. He slowly turned back to Louis and rested his head down onto Louis’ shoulder. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and leaned down, pressing his lips onto the top of Harry’s head. Louis slowly moved his lips to Harry’s ear and whispered; “Wanna go to Books A Million after this?” Harry looked up at Louis and smirked before nodding.


End file.
